Beast of the Forest
The Beast of the Forest is a creature feared for its barbarous fighting style, a completely savage and gruesome beast that has been seen deep within the ? forest, said to be the cause of the death of many tourists and adventurers. The beast's rage is seemingly infinite. It has been shown to have deep connections with the wielders of Forest Release, even forming a personal contract with one of them as a personal summon. Its story entails loneliness, loss, suffering, and damnation. A beast that has been banished from the human race and completely sabotaged by the world, forced to hide in the forest as its only true home, to be left alone from the human race for all eternity. All who dares enter his forest will feel death by his mighty hands. Appearance One of the leading reasons he was shunned by the humans was his demonic, beastly appearance. His eyes glow a bright green capable of striking fear into the hearts of man who sees its predatory gaze. His eyes are not what stands out the most to onlookers, most of the time they would run in fear because of his brown fur and his gargantuan height. If one were to look at his face it would resemble a stoic human who has lost all interest in life, only bearing the agony and pain of being lonely his entire life. His frosty appearance has made people overstate his cruelness, bash him because he is not the same as them. This ultimate prejudice based on his appearance is what made him the beast he is today, someone who has been tortured by the human race. The forest is the only place where he feels at home, a place where he would not be judged by his appearance alone. Personality He is a beast who is forced to kill to survive. The infamous saying "kill or be killed" is an important fact in the ninja world, especially for a beast who holds luxurious fur as himself. His cruelty to man is the offspring of their cruelty to him, it turned him into an unfavorable glutton who consumes all that stands in the way of his peace. His cruelness was slightly decreased after meeting Tsukyū, a kindred spirit who he feels he used to relate to. Tsukyū has made him see that there are a few good human in the world, but it did not change the fact that most of them were cunning individuals ho seek only personal benefit. His resolve was proven when he decided to aid Tsukyū in her quest of preaching to the humans, in hopes of dying someone who has paved the path for other beasts like himself, to where they would not feel the agony of being alone in the world with no one like Tsukyū to relieve their perpetual agony. A misunderstood beast, who has goals and morales the same as we humans do. Abilities A being who only has its home in the lush green forests of nature leads to it having a deeper connection to nature that we humans would never understand. Unordinary sensing abilities are one of the traits of the beast, capable of sensing humans hundreds of miles away with ease. He is a beast that fights like an untethered lion, completely predatory and dominant in the battlefield. The only thing he truly lacks is the ability to work as a unit, though he has been showing some signs of easing up with Tsukyū and can work with her in a battle to some extent. His dominant and powerful strength can lead to him being compared to the 5-tails in sheer strength, a feat that no other summon is able to do. His fighting style is what somewhat limits him, when fighting someone of speeds comparable to Minato's he is nearly helpless, only capable of defeating them by causing an earthquake that would upset an entire battlefield. He possesses an unnatural affinity to both Wood Release and Forest Release, a true beast of nature. TBD